Paul Carson
Paul Carson is a psychopath turned a survivor appearing exclusively in Dead Rising. He is a misfit teenager and arsonist who is found in Casual Gals in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Long Haired Punk, terrorizing two women. Long Haired Punk Frank investigates the Casual Gals store and encounters Paul as he is terrorizing Mindy Baker and Debbie Willett. He accuses them of laughing at him, and threatens them with a Molotov cocktail. As Frank approaches, Paul notices him when he knocks over a gas can. Paul attacks Frank, forcing Frank to fight back. After he is defeated, Paul tries to light up another Molotov cocktail. As he finally succeeds, he stumbles over the same gas can Frank did and it sends him crashing to the floor. The Molotov lands in his lap and lights him on fire, providing Frank with a photo op. If Frank chooses to put out the fire with a fire extinguisher, Paul will apologize for what he did, claiming he didn't know what he was thinking. He then agrees to cooperate with Frank if he'll escort him to the security room. After his defeat, Frank will also be able to recruit Mindy Baker and Debbie Willett. Paul's Present Otis will later call Frank on the radio saying that some guy named 'Paul' wants to talk to him. He first asks Frank to promise a helicopter will be arriving to rescue them, then requests him not to reveal to any of the others what he had done. Frank agrees, and in return Paul provides him with a supply of Molotov cocktails. Infinity Mode Paul appears in the Entrance Plaza at 0:00:00 and Wonderland Plaza at 6:19:00 - 7:00:00 and is armed with molotov cocktails, pipe bombs, and explosive toy cars. When killed, he drops squash, a carton of orange juice, a well done steak, a lead pipe, and a bowling ball. Battle Style Paul attacks with various explosives, including pipe bombs and Molotov cocktails. As he is not immune to the explosion of his own attacks, he can be damaged if he is within the radius of the explosion. *'Pipe Bombs': As Paul runs, he will regularly drop pipe bombs on the floor. They explode after seconds, creating a trail of explosions behind him to keep Frank at distance. *'Molotov Cocktail': On occasion, Paul will stop to light up a Molotov cocktail. He will then lob it at Frank, causing an explosion that deals heavy damage and sends Frank flying. If Paul is hit while he is trying to throw the Molotov cocktail, he will drop it, causing it to explode where he stands. *'Remote-Controlled Cars': Paul is also capable of sending remote-controlled cars rigged with explosives at Frank. The cars will travel towards Frank and explode once they are in contact with him. They can be shot and detonated at a safe distance. Trivia *Paul is the only psychopath in Dead Rising that can be rescued as a survivor. *Paul's last name, Carson, is a reference to the word arson, which relates to his pyromaniac tendencies. *The song that plays during the fight with Paul is from the Dead Rising OST. It is performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki *You gain more PP from Paul than any survivor in Dead Rising. *If Paul is killed with one of his own weapons in Infinity Mode, then his cardboard box does not appear. Although he appears as soon as the game starts, this can be troublesome since his second appearence isn't until 6 days and 19 hours in-game. *Paul does not appear in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. *Paul is one of few psychopaths in the series who can be rescued after they are defeated, the others being Bibi, Snowflake and Kenny. Cletus can also be rescued, but only in Chop Till You Drop. Gallery 70 Paul Carson.jpg|Notebook photo. Paul Notebook.png|Paul's Notebook entry. Dead rising long haired punk (3).png|Paul's Photo Op. File:Dead rising long haired punk (11).png|Burning... Dead rising long haired punk (12).png|...to death Dead rising long haired punk.png|Paul seen with a cocktail. Dead rising long haired punk (15).png|Threatening Frank. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Survivors